bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Susanna
Pencil Heart (ang. Ołówek Serca) ponyfikacja Pencil_Heart, zajęcie: rysuje (lub ewentualnie maluje) dla celebrytów, mieszka w Ponyville. Powstanie Nie było to nic trudnego dla Pencil, by ją stworzyć. Chciała być pegazem i tyle. Najbardziej inspirowała ją swoja dobroduszność jaką posiada. Pencil posiada takie same zdolności i zainteresowania co autorka kucyka np. rysowanie, gra na gitarze. Pencil ma też swój odpowiednik w EQ, ale jak na razie jedynie szkic. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Są koloru brązowego. Są wiecznie potargane, mimo, że Pencil nadal je rozpuszcza. Na grzywie widnieje dred związany czarną gumką. Oczy Pencil posiada czekoladowe oczy. Jednak nie są tak brązowe jak grzywa czy ogon, przypominają raczej stopioną czekoladę. Ubiór Pencil nosi błękitno-granatową apaszkę i wrotkę o tym samym kolorze. Na nosie widać czarne nerdy, które również nosi w Pencil_Heart w realnym życiu. Historia Narodziny Pencil urodziła się w Ponyville. Nie nosiła jeszcze okularów, ale zaczęła nosić odkąd jej mama zauważyła, że kiedy raczkuje czasem uderza lekko o ścianę w pobliżu. Pojechała z nią do szpitala dla pegazów w Cloudsdale. Okazało się, że ma zeza (nie takiego jak Derpy). Powiedzieli, że trzeba zrobić operację jednak Pencil była jeszcze za młoda więc musieli przełożyć operację kiedy miałaby 7 lat. Rozpłakana matka Pencil spytała się czy można inaczej. Okazało się, że tak. Pencil zaczęła od tego czasu nosić okulary i już nie wpadała na ściany. Źrebak Pencil już gdy miała 2 lata zaczęła rysować i wychodziło jej to bardzo dobrze. Jednak w tym wieku narodził jej się brat - Ignacy Game. Zaczęła się nim opiekować tak czule, jakby było to jej dziecko. Jednak Ignac tego nie znosił, aż do dorosłości. Mimo, że go bardzo kochała często się z nim kłóciła o rzeczy, miejsce itd. Przez to było wiele szlabanów. Chodziła po podwórku, by zabić czas. Dzięki temu poznała wiele kucyków i odkryła jakie to fajne. Jednak niektórzy śmiali się z niej z powodu okularów. I o dziwo, kiedykolwiek była z bratem i z niej się naśmiewali on ją bronił jak tylko mógł. Kiedy w końcu doczekała się trzecich urodzin, jej matka znalazła pracę w salonie fryzjerskim. Musiała wraz ze swoim mężem zapisać swoje dzieci do przedszkola. Nie podobało się Pencil, jak Ignacowi to miejsce. Z nikim nie mogli się zaprzyjaźnić. Po kilku dniach Pencil, wraz z bratem opowiedziała wszystko rodzicom o tym co tam się dzieje. Od razu ich wypisali i od tego czasu spędzali czas z babcią. Dziecięce lata Już w drugiej klasie narodziła się siostra Pencil - Sweet Crush. Istny diabełek. Nie bez powodu nadano jej te imię, wszystko, dosłownie wszystko rozwalała rób rujnowała. I właśnie wtedy Pencil zdobyła swój znaczek. Jej mama przygnębiona, ponieważ miała zbyt dużo na głowie odkąd narodziła się Sweet Crush. Młoda Pencil postanowiła rozweselić mamę i zaczęła rysować jej portret. Trwało to, aż trzy dni kiedy skończyła, przyszła do mamy i pokazała jej obrazek. Był tak idealny, że wyglądał jakby była to żywa postać. Mama od razu się uśmiechnęła i ucałowała Pencil. Tak się rozpromieniła jak Pinkie Pie. I właśnie wtedy zdobyła swój znaczek, który oznaczał rysowanie z miłości. Cieszyła się tym strasznie jakby była Gwiazdka, jej brat natomiast bardziej dokuczał z tego powodu. W tym wieku poznała dwie klaczki - Wonder Vase i Music Shock. Wonder Vase miała znaczek antycznej wazy, kucyk ziemski, kujon jakich mało oprócz Twilight xd. Music Shock, była jednorożcem ze znaczkiem płyty winylowej, wielka fanka DJ Pon-3. Przyjaźniły się wprost cudownie. Dodatkowo chodziły do tej samej klasy, praktycznie się nie rozstawały. Chciały iść razem na studia, ale okazało się że każda chce studiować co innego. Music chciała iść na muzyczne, Vase na studiowanie antyków, a Pencil na rysownictwo. Niestety w tej drodze musiały się rozstać, ale jakoś to zniosły. W końcu jej brat dostał znaczek - konsolę do gier, oznaczała zamiłowanie do gier. Dorosłość Jako dorosła, Pencil nie osiągnęła miłości, ale osiągnęła dobrą karierę - mianowicie zaczęła projektować dla celebrytów np. stroje, budynki ich marzeń i inne rzeczy. Znowu spotykała się z przyjaciółmi i więcej czasu spędzała z rodziną. Osobowość Rodzinna Pencil zawsze pomoże rodzinie i bliskim, nawet w trudnych sytuacjach. Współczująca Jest znana z tego, że nie ma serca z kamienia. Pomoże bezdomnym, zwierzętom i przyjaciołom. Kreatywna Dzięki kreatywności zdobyła taką karierę, jaką chciała. Dzięki niej zdobyła znaczek i jest dużo argumentów dlaczego ta cecha jest dobra. Lękliwość To jest jedyna wada Pencil. Boi się prawie wszystkiego: pająków, ciemności, burzy itd. Umiejętności Rysowanie To najlepsza umiejętność Pencil. Jest raczej expertem w rysowaniu. Nieżeby się chwalić xD. Opiekowanie się dziećmi Uwielbia to robić odkąd miała braciszka. Ma do nich smykałkę. Umie je tak rozbawić, żeby się nie nudziły. Gra na gitarze Pencil świetnie sobie radzi z gitarą, może zagrać zupełnie wszystko. Relacje Zna jedynie swoją rodzinę i przyjaciółki - Wonder Vase i Music Shock. Cytaty